


The Break Up

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Maia on why her and Jordan broke up.





	The Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or the characters.

We grew apart. It was mutual. Isn’t that the usual thing people say when they break up, or at least what you’re supposed to say? That’s not what I want to say though. I want to scream and cry. I want to tell everyone what really happened.  
   
How the loss of a life changed us. How we’ll never be the same.  
   
I was doing the right thing by breaking up with you. You were abusive. You hurt me. You took an already broken, fragile, little girl and smashed her into a thousand pieces.    
   
No we didn’t grow apart and it wasn’t mutual.


End file.
